


Birthday Surprises

by FaeOrabel



Series: Dive into Blarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dom Blaise Zabini, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Being an Idiot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oblivious Harry, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sub Harry Potter, good mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: Another look into Blaise and Harry's impromptu shared vacation. How will everyone take it when they discover that the two are together?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Dive into Blarry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793836
Comments: 9
Kudos: 259





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoraKwidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/gifts).



> For my absolutely wonderful amazing twin
> 
> I love you so so so much and just had to give you a little something for your birthday since I can't be there in person to celebrate. I figured you'd love another look into your favorite couple. 
> 
> Hope you love this as much as I loved writing it!
> 
> xoxoxox,  
> Fae

**Birthday Surprises**

_by FaeOrabel_

_For KoraKunkel,_

_I love you,_

~Fae

* * *

Before either man knew it, it had been almost a month of pure bliss. 

The morning of their third day together, Blaise’s hotel manager finally came by the room, looking for him. He’d answered the door in only his pants, which he’d hastily pulled on at the knock. From Harry’s limited view, the woman looked unfazed, as if it wasn’t the first time she’d seen her boss so underdressed. But when she caught a glimpse of Harry, arms and legs tied to the corner posters of the bed and absolutely starkers — hard on standing proudly at attention — she’d gone beat red and apologized profusely before leaving. 

Blaise had definitely had fun those full two days, opening Harry up to nearly all of his sexual preferences. Harry found he really enjoyed being a sub and took to it heartily. 

This morning, Harry rolled over, groaning and deliciously sore from a passionate round — or three — of lovemaking the night before. His bum was still slightly stinging from all of the spankings he’d received, but he definitely didn’t mind the reminder. He wrapped his arm around Blaise’s middle and rested his chin lightly on his lover’s chest. 

Blaise breathed in deeply, tugging Harry into his side, slowly waking up himself. Harry loved these moments between sleeping and waking. They were when Blaise was at his sweetest. 

Harry watched as Blaise blinked his eyes open blearily, smiling down at Harry when he noticed him staring. “Good morning, love,” Blaise whispered and kissed Harry’s forehead. “How’re you feeling? Not too sore?”

Harry shook his head and smiled brightly, “No, but I could do with a shower and arse massage with one of those tingly oils you love.”

Harry blushed at his request, he always did, even if he knew deep down that Blaise loved the after care just as much as performing the acts themselves. 

Blaise brightened considerably at Harry’s request, just proving once again his previous thought. “I’d love to!” Blaise then surprised Harry by not jumping out of bed like he usually did, but rolling over on top of him. He caged Harry under his body and started planting kisses all over his face. Harry straight up giggled, a sound he was still getting used to making, but he’d never been this happy before in his whole life. 

“What’re you doing, you numpty?” Harry asked between laughing. 

“I’m just really happy these past few weeks haven’t been a dream. I’ve got a surprise for you tonight,” Blaise smirked and then trailed his kisses down Harry’s neck and started licking lightly on his pulse point. 

Trying to keep his focus on what Blaise had said, “Surprise?” he asked. Harry would have stiffened had it not been for the open-mouthed kisses he was receiving from above. He hated surprises. He always had, because they have never been good for Harry. 

“Mhmm,” Blaise mumbled as he started sucking on the delicate skin. This was another thing that Harry noticed Blaise loved to do — mark him where anyone could see. Harry had taken to using glamours when out in public, for the amount of marks he had received since their first night was obscene. 

Harry moaned and almost lost himself to the sensations, but he knew he had to stay on topic. “What kind of surprise?” he asked breathlessly. 

“The kind you’ll like, I promise. We are just having some visitors,” Blaise soothed and then started moving down Harry’s body with his deep, open-mouthed kisses. 

“Do they know about us?” Harry asked, watching as Blaise trailed down his body before reaching his morning wood. 

“They will after tonight, unless you want to keep it to ourselves for a bit longer. I’ll follow your lead on this one,” Blaise smiled up at him and then smirked before diving down and taking Harry’s full length into his throat. 

Harry squeaked at the sudden engulfing of his member into Blaise’s hot, wet mouth. His body went from stiff to an absolute puddle as Blaise started bobbing his head and sucking as he went. 

His hands splayed across Harry’s thighs to hold his hips in place as he slowly brought his mouth up to the tip, so he could run his tongue around the bright red head and then tease his slit. Harry keened loudly, loving the feel of Blaise’s tongue on him. He didn’t often get blowjobs from Blaise, he was usually the one who gave them, but Blaise was very well acquainted with Harry’s other private area. 

Blaise then took all of Harry down his throat again and Harry choked at the feeling of absolute bliss he was receiving. Blaise then started bobbing and sucking in earnest. He brought a hand around Harry’s side and helped him tilt his hips up slightly. Once he did, he took his other hand and lightly used one finger to stroke Harry’s pink star. Harry gasped and slammed his head back into the pillows, moaning loudly. Blaise stopped sucking for just long enough to coat his finger in a layer of his spit. Once he did, his mouth and finger returned to their places. 

He inched his way inside Harry when he felt the other boy relax his muscles. Once fully inside, he timed his bobbing with the thrusting of his finger. Only a minute later and Harry was crying out his release, deep down Blaise’s throat, as Blaise swallowed everything Harry gave. 

“Wow,” Harry breathed as Blaise licked his lips and crawled back up his body. “That was a new way to start the morning. What’s the occasion?”

Blaise looked at him strangely and Harry tilted his head, feeling like he was missing something. “It’s your birthday, Harry.”

Harry’s eyes widened, and he reached for his watch. He had completely forgotten his own birthday. “Oh. So it is.”

Blaise laughed heartily, and then laughed harder when Harry started pouting. “You, my love, are the cutest person on this planet.”

Harry stopped pouting when Blaise leaned in and kissed him deeply. Groaning when Blaise pulled away, he let the other man pull him up and out of bed. “Nope, come on you. You made your requests and now I shall follow through.”

* * *

Hours later, Harry was fidgeting in the best clothes that he’d brought with him on vacation. He was wearing a bottle green button-down shirt and dark grey slacks. Blaise loved that he was in Slytherin colors and almost ripped the clothes off of him as soon as he’d put them on. 

Harry had had to stop him, though, knowing whoever Blaise’s surprise was would be arriving, and they didn’t have time for yet another round of quick sex. Harry was once again sore when he sat and had a deep red handprint on his arse that was taking its sweet old time to stop stinging, no matter how many times Blaise massaged it with his oils. Harry figured Blaise might want him to have that small reminder all throughout dinner, and for that reason, Harry stopped him from healing it altogether. 

Suddenly, Blaise was standing and Harry was looking toward the entryway, still fidgeting when he saw who was walking through. 

Draco and Ginny passed through first, hand in hand, and then Ron and Hermione, Theo and Luna, and then finally Neville and Pansy. All came over with bright smiles on their faces and immediately greeted the pair. 

“Happy birthday!” Hermione shouted, wrapping Harry into a tight hug. Ron followed with his own well-wishing and a light punch to the shoulder. Ginny and Luna both hugged Harry and then embraced Blaise as well. Draco, Theo, and Neville all greeted him with varying degrees of hand shakes to arm slaps. Pansy surprised him the most by engulfing him in a quick hug and then releasing him before he’d even had time to respond. Harry cast a glance at Blaise to see him chuckling as Pansy gave him a hug as well. 

They all sat at the table, Blaise being the only one who noticed Harry’s slight wince with a heated look. Harry controlled his blush as well as he could and brought the menu up to hide whatever blood he couldn't beat into submission. 

“I’m so glad you two have been able to spend time together while you were here, Harry! It must've been nice to vacation with a friend,” Hermione exclaimed once everyone was done catching up and ordering their desired wine. 

Harry thought he heard Draco cough, but when he turned his head, Draco was staunchly looking at his glass of wine as he took a deep sip. Turning slowly back to Hermione, his eyes the last things to reach her, “Yeah. It’s been really fun getting to know each other and go on adventures. I’m just glad I wasn’t a big distraction from his job.”

“Please, I think my employees all love you more than me,” Blaise commented with a bright smile sent Harry’s way. “He charmed the pants off of all of them the second time he’d even interacted with them.”

Again, Harry thought he heard Ron say something under his breath. “What?” Harry asked. 

“Nothing, Harry,” Ron smiled, reminding him more of one of the twins than his best friend. 

“So, what’s your favorite thing you’ve done on the island so far, Harry?” Hermione asked with a swift move under the table that had Harry guessing she had hit Ron, if his grunt was anything to go by. 

This time it was Neville who said something under his breath with Pansy smacking the back of his head. Harry wasn’t sure what was going on, so he chose to ignore the weird way his friends were acting. 

“Um, I think I enjoyed the zipline the most. Blaise and I got to go down together,” Harry smiled at Blaise. 

“That definitely was an unforgettable day,” Blaise countered with a heated gaze, and Harry knew he wasn’t talking about the zipline, but about that day also being the first time Harry let Blaise use their new toy in public. Harry had loved trying out all of the toys Blaise bought for them, but when he said that he wanted Harry to wear the vibrating butt plug while they were out and about,  _ and _ let Blaise have control, he was wary. 

Ultimately, he had a great time and it was an amazing feeling 500 feet in the air on a zipline. He had immediately orgasmed when they landed. Something Blaise was supremely proud of and wouldn’t let Harry live down — having scared the attendant at the bottom with his exaggerated moan.

Harry’s face burned with the memory of that, so he quickly distracted himself with a hearty sip of his wine and started the conversation about appetizers. 

* * *

  
  
  


Once everyone’s meal was through, Harry thought he had finally picked up on why everyone was being so weird tonight. 

“Gin, are you pregnant?” He asked suddenly. 

This caused Draco to simultaneously spit out and choke on his glass of whisky. He turned to Ginny when his airways were finally clear with a look of surprise all over his face. 

“Are you?” Draco exclaimed.

Ginny rolled her eyes and huffed, “Leave it to you to be the only one who noticed I wasn’t drinking tonight. You’re oblivious about all the wrong things, love.” She turned to the table at large, varying expressions of disbelief and joy across everyone’s faces. Except Ron. Ron looked like he was going to throw up. “Yes, I wanted to wait until everyone was over for a Game Night, and not steal the spotlight from Harry’s day, but yes, I am pregnant.”

Everyone started toasting to the happy couple and sharing congratulations. But Harry stayed focused on one thing. 

“Wait, hold on. What do you mean I’m oblivious about the wrong things?” He asked Ginny. 

“Harry. Is there anything you’d like to tell us about you and Blaise?” She asked deadpanned with one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. 

Harry spun toward Blaise, “I thought you said you didn’t tell them!”

Blaise held up his hands in surrender. “I didn’t. You just did.”

“Then how did they already know?”

“Probably because you’ve been mooning over him since my wedding and everyone could tell you were finally together as soon as they stepped into the room. You’re not subtle, mate,” Draco explained with a loud guffaw of laughter, everyone else joining him, even Blaise. At Harry’s pout, Blaise grasped his thigh under the table in a quick, loving squeeze.

Harry huffed in indignation. “Fine. Yes, Blaise and I are a couple. Happy?”

“Oh, Harry! That’s wonderful!” Hermione exclaimed and reached over the table to squeeze his hand. “When did you finally get together?”

Harry looked at Blaise, who took a sip and nodded, “Well, actually, it was the second day I was here.”

Whatever Harry had been expecting, groans of discontent and Ron excitedly punching the air with a whoop of joy, was not it. 

“What…?” Harry trailed off as everyone except Hermione started digging in their pockets and pulling out little bags of galleons. “Wait. You all  _ bet _ on when Blaise and I would get together?”

Everyone looked around sheepishly. Neville scratched the back of his neck. Pansy just nodded, completely unashamed. Luna seemed to be too involved in playing with her radish earrings. Theo was rolling his whisky around in its glass. Draco and Ginny stared at each other, ignoring Harry’s glare. Ron just beamed as he collected his winnings. 

The only one not doing anything was Hermione. 

“Well, at least I have one good friend. Isn’t that right, Hermione?”

Hermione just stared at him as she pulled out a little black book and a pen, “I’m the winner, actually. Ron is just happy because the money he loses stays in the family.”

Harry groaned and dropped his head in his hands. 

“Well, at least it isn’t double? Am I right, Nev?” Theo laughed and tipped his glass to the other man. 

“The night isn’t over, yet, ladies and gentlemen. I could still win the whole pot,” Hermione said as she started marking off who had paid her. 

“And just, pray tell, would lead to them giving you  _ double _ ?” Harry screeched. 

“Blaise proposing,” Hermione shrugged and went back to her notes. 

Harry’s entire face and part of his upper body went bright red. “Hermione! We’ve only been together — We haven't even — We don't even know how this —  _ Hermione _ !”

Harry was so busy spluttering that he didn’t notice his boyfriend had stood up with his wine glass in hand, until he was tapping the side of it with his dinner knife and gaining the attention of everyone in the restaurant. 

Harry turned to Blaise, mouth agape, and looked up at him utterly bewildered. 

“Well, actually, Hermione, you might want to collect on that.”

In the next moment, Blaise cleared his throat and pushed his chair away from the table. He reached for Harry’s hands — who was still frozen in shock — and turned his boyfriend around in his chair to face him. Getting down on one knee, Blaise dropped one of Harry’s hands only long enough to pull out a dark green velvet box. 

“Harry. My wonderful, amazing, selfless, cover hog, Harry. I know we’ve only mentioned the future in passing. I know we’ve only been together barely a month. I know we have no clue how this would work with you at the Ministry and me here.” Blaise closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Opening them, he continued. “But I also know I am undoubtedly, completely, and immovably in love with you. I know that I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep with you every night. I know that I want to listen to you hum to yourself when you’re focused on something every day. I know I want to hear you complain about how long it takes me to get ready for the rest of my life. And I know, without a doubt, that I want to marry you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Harry could feel tears silently streaming down his face. He could hear the sighs of the ladies behind him. And he knew. There was no other answer but to say:

“Yes. Absolutely, yes.”

Blaise got up and pulled him along with him, a huge smile gracing his lips until they were on top of Harry’s. Harry kissed Blaise back with all the strength he had in him. It was a couple minutes before anyone cleared their throat and they finally broke apart. 

“Might I suggest a winter wedding? It would go great with both of yours complexions,” Luna said with her hand slightly raised to gain the attention of the two love birds. 

Everyone burst out laughing and sat back down to enjoy dessert. On Hermione, of course. 

  
  



End file.
